


The Spoken Word Is An Overrated Thing

by Zhalia



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: Spike had a strange look in his eyes, that Faye could read.He wanted her,He needed her.And knowing Faye, he shall get her.





	The Spoken Word Is An Overrated Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephyrskiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrskiss/gifts).



Faye Valentine sighed deeply when she got out of her hot shower, putting her white bathrobe on and opening the door. She turned and closed it behind her, following her daily ritual. She headed for her room when she froze seeing Spike Spiegel leaning against the wall, awfully close, wearing his yellow blouse loosely and his blue jacket nowhere to be found.

"Hi," Faye said after gasping, quickly recovering her uninterested attitude. She struggled, having him so close. "What do you want, lunkhead?" Spikes mismatching eyes seemed off like he wasn't really there. He merely grunted and focused on her lips.

"Spike?" she raised her eyebrows. He got even closer, slowly putting his hands on her waist. "Faye." it was his first spoken word, but the way he pronounced it said enough.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

And knowing Faye, _he shall get her._

Spike Spiegel, hottie of all the bounty hunters she knew -heck, all the men she knew- was currently breathing softly, holding her waist with one hand and moving the other to her cheek. She was hot, not from the shower.

Part of her wanted to step back and shake her head, this wasn't right. But damn, she needed this. Even if it would just be a one-time thing, she'd love every second of it.

He leaned in, this was Faye’s last chance to stop him. But she couldn't, she longed for his touch forever since she was officially welcomed on this ship. Spike’s free hand on her cheek moved to her chin while he lifted it slowly, moving closer and brushing his lips on hers. No, this wasn’t a prank.

He pressed his lips on hers and she felt like oxygen was the most overrated thing to exist.

This, this is what she needed.

Never in those dreams she had at the beginning of them meeting, had she expected to one day have him like this. She still doesn't believe it's true, but it is. She is really rushing her hands through his soft and odd green hair, really smelling his aftershave and really feeling his fingers tracing over her hips. He, in turn, is really kissing her lips, letting their tongues dance and fight for dominance, really breathing her air and really here.

He pushed her against the wall, showing his dominance. Faye felt her knees melt like hot chocolate, being burned by hunger.

Like telepathy, Spike moved his hands to her hips to lift her up, their lips slowly detaching. As if she was immediately struck by an addiction, she wanted her lips on his as soon as he got a good hold of her. His fingers were softly pinching in her butt and she moaned.  
She quickly looked around, suddenly afraid to be seen like this by either Jet or Ed. Though, it was rather hard to look. Because of what Spike was doing to her, as he moved to her neck. Abusing the skin, making it purple to leave his mark.  
She was more or less blinking in reverse, having little time to really look around to check if there was anyone near. She assumed they were fine, otherwise, someone would've intervened.

Faye let her fingers rush through his green hair, feeling and adoring its softness. She tries to carefully grind her hips against Spike's, giving him the hint she can't get enough of him.

His physical reaction told her, that he couldn't either.

"Spike," She breathed out. "Room."

"Bathroom." His husky voice spoke.

He moved his hands under her and let her lean on him, walked to the bathroom and entered it. He put her on the ground and closed the door behind them. Spike moved back to her, taking a step closer to connect their bodies. He found the strap of fabric holding her bathrobe together and seductively pulled it out of its place.

He let his eyes roam over her body, lit in the bright white light of the bathrooms on the Bebop, noting her curves and then that awful little piece of fabric covering her last bit of skin: her panties.

It was an unfair game of dressing, with Faye having only her bathrobe and panties to cover her, while Spike only had his jacket discarded. Faye made it her turn.

She felt frustrated, but in a good way, due to that pulsing feeling between her legs. Impatiently trying to unbutton his blouse as quickly as possible. She didn't care if she ripped some off, he probably has enough of these yellow blouses. Spike smiled, noting the differences in them.

Faye's eagerness turned out to be the exact opposite of his, where she left zero time wasted, he tried to undress her as slowly as possible.

Suddenly, Faye noticed it too, and it somehow calmed her. Halfway his buttons she slowed down, actually carefully opening his blouse and letting it fall to the ground. Her fingers wandered from his neck to his abs, feeling the hardness of the muscles. He didn't let her continue, unable to handle her touch any longer as he needed release.  
  
He stepped out of his shoes, pants and underwear himself. Faye blinked twice at his now fully visible erection, looked from it, into Spike's eyes. Spike softly chuckled.

Faye hooked her fingers under her waistband and let her panties fall to the ground, stepping out of them and turning around to hop in the shower. If they were gonna do it in the bathroom, they better do it in the fucking shower while it's there.

She turned the temperature to its hottest and let the water flow over her cleansed body, heating it up even more than she already was. Spike joined her and hissed at the heat of the water, taking his time to get used to it.

There they stood, facing each other, naked, under the water raining over them from the wide, silver showerhead.

"Gadjo." Faye breathed,

"Romani." Spike's husky voice spoke.

They closed the gap between them and kissed, as if it was for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> what a hell this had been.
> 
> I had written this entire chapter and copied it and then copied something over it and i LOST IT ugh
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this version, regardless!
> 
> New chapters coming soon! (Remind me when it takes too long XD)


End file.
